Getting Started Guide
The Getting Started Guide Hey, you probably came to this page not knowing what to do. Well, if you follow these easy steps, then you'll understand in no time! Making a Character At the beginning, you can only make one character. Once you stay here long enough and get permission, you are allowed to make a couple more. This is how you make a character: *Go to the Hospital * Type in what you want your characters name to be in the box next to Add New Topic, but no stupid names like Awsum Character or Bob McDonald. * When you get to the Editing Page, fill in this profile and see it if gets accepted: Name: Age: District: Personality: History: Appearance: * Please suggest multiple districts so we can balance out the population amongst the districts. * Then just wait and change whatever part the Nurses (Admins in charge of the Hospital) ask you to change. Any character made without going through the Hospital will be deleted and the user will be warned. What do I do once I'm finished? Here's some of things you can do once your character has been created and accounted for: 'Make a Profile' Once your character has gotten the thumbs up, you can make a page to be your characters profile and also where other users can role-play with you. On your page, you need a picture of what your character looks like and all the information that is required. You can use a real life picture or anything else from Google Images or anything else. After that, just have fun by decorating your character's profile and adding Banners, Badges, etc. 'Make a Speech Bubble' 'Collect a District permit' Once you have created your character profile, you will need to pick up your character's district permit. You will need to fill out a form here, and have it approved by the desk clerk. Once you've collected the district permit, you can visit the locations available as well as roleplay with other characters from your district. Please note that you cannot roleplay in a certain district until this has been completed. Participate in Community Discussions Are you for or against the Capitol? Do you think the districts work too hard? Or maybe you want to see better stylists in the annual Games! You can engage in community discussions either on Chat or at the community portal located here. 'Suggest and Participate your own Games' Here, we'll have periodical, traditional Games organzied by our Gamekeepers, but you can create some of your own, too! We'll have discussions on chat, or you can talk to a Gamekeeper on their talk page. Or go to our Suggestions Forum, where you can start a new topic to introduce. Every so often, about once every two months, we will have a traditional Hunger Games! The reapings'' will follow the books as closely as they can, but it'll be first come, first serve. So, if your character is eligible to be a tribute and you wish him or her to be one, comment on the Reapings page. 'Assist in Site Maintenance''' Feel like giving us a hand in improving and maintaining the quality of the wiki? Go here for more information and helpful links to get you on board. Still having trouble with something? If so, please don't hesitate in contacting a member of wiki staff.